1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to Ethernet over multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems and architectures have been disclosed for handling data traffic over distributed networks. One type of system that has been recently proposed to the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is an Ethernet over multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) architecture.
While the proposed system has many benefits in providing cost effective data services, this system fails to adequately take into consideration scalability issues, such as medium access control (MAC) address computational concerns for networks with large numbers of customer MAC addresses, and maintenance issues, such as providing edge-to-edge troubleshooting.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods of providing Ethernet over MPLS.